


Ive missed you

by Cosmic_Chameleon



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, JJBA, Jjba/ reader - Freeform, jojos bizarre adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Chameleon/pseuds/Cosmic_Chameleon
Summary: Head over heels in love with Avdol, you never took the time to say this before he was shot by hol horse. Seeing him alive on the island, you are over whelmed with joy, however barging in on him after he was done showering lead to much more than the heart felt hug you started with.
Relationships: Mohammed Abdul | Muhammad Avdol/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Ive missed you

You had arrived to the island that Joseph had you all stop at to meet up with someone , and after chasing the presumed Avdol to his small island home, you saw the figure feeding his chickens

There he was.

Muhammad Avdol.

You remembered his death clearly. Joining him as he ran to stop Polnareff from doing something stupid. Screaming as you saw the bullet fly into him. Dropping to you knees as he fell, tears quickly coming to your eyes. Kakyoin urging you to stay alert before someone got you too. Wishing you had the time to tell him how you felt about him.

But after this weird Avdol clone yelled at you all to stay away and hurried back inside Joseph explained this was Avdols father. You swore you saw Avdols scars faintly on his face though. Maybe you just missed him enough to see it there.  
You haven’t known him as long as Joseph has, but knew him longer than the rest of the crew. You and a couple friends were on a trip in Egypt when you had decided to go on a stroll by yourself. You used your stand to discretely steal an apple for a kid who was crying after the shop owner had screamed at the kid for being rowdy. Seeing this, Avdol introduced himself to you and invited you to his home for tea,and more so to warn you of Dio and explain your “weird powers”. You were infatuated with him from the moment he introduced himself.  
Before you knew it your planned trip was over and you chose to stay another week or so with Avdol to learn more and see what you could do to use your stand to help others. You were thrilled he accepted your offer to help stay and run his shop while he helped you train your stand. You’re friends were concerned, but you had explained your abilities to them before, and after several examples of what they interpreted as telekineses, they eventually believed what they couldn’t necessarily see. However a week or so somehow became well over a month, as you found yourself part time jobs to do and stayed in Egypt to simply put off saying good bye. Then when Avdol was asked to travel to Japan with Mr. Joestar you found yourself tagging along

Now you were here remembering his death, and you opted out of seeing his Dad to inform him of Muhammad’s death. You preferred to not relive the moment right then and instead sat on the shore.  
It wasn’t long before the three of them returned to find you and polnareff.  
“(Y/N), I think you should speak to Mr. Avdol We already broke the news. It’ll be good for you to see him, now.” Joseph said while walking up to meet you at the shore, staring across the ocean, not breaking his gaze.

“Uh. Yeah, sure. Right.” you muttered before getting up and ventureing to the little home, admittedly a little excited to meet his father, even if he didn’t seem to be in such a good place mentally.  
You whispered some friendly hellos to the cute chickens before knocking on the door. No one answered. You knocked again and it creaked open.  
Your nosy self let yourself in and you wandered around giving him some time to get back before accidentally wandering into the bed room.  
His bed room where you saw Avdols red robe and gold necklace along with the rest of his clothes laid out on a bed.  
Is he fucking alive. Was that really him before, you wondered, now in a state of shock, that left you feeling no longer grounded by reality.  
Joseph, That liar!!  
You know you heard the shower running moments ago but didnt care. You had to see him now. You had to confirm it was him. Your heart was beating so hard you thought it was going to burst through your chest as you swung the bathroom door open.  
And there he was.

Muhammed Avdol.  
Alive. 

He quickly covered his groin with the towel, reasonably embarrassed when he saw you.  
“(Y/N), what do you think your doing, let me get changed, first.” he mumbled glancing away.  
“Youre alive.” You said, tears of relief threatening to spill over, your voice cracking as you spoke.  
“I didn’t know they never told you.” He said softly now meeting your gaze, looking concerned.  
Unable to help yourself you pounce onto him wrapping him in a hug, knocking the two of you onto the floor. You didnt care. You didn’t even care that you were probably being a pain to him right now. You were just so overwhelmed with emotions. He propped himself up by his elbows and you squeezed him tight, not wanting to ever let him go as some sobs escaped you.  
“Ive missed you so much! I thought I lost you, Muhammed!”  
The two of you slowly lifted up so you were both sitting and Avdol was able to put aside his embarrassment as you sobbed against him clinging on tight as if he would slip away again should you let go. He wrapped his arms around you, one hand gently rubbing your back, trying to comfort you. Avdol couldn’t believe no one had told you. Especially since Joseph was always referring to you as his girlfriend, regularly embarrassing the both of you. Seeing you basically in shambles, he felt it was cruel no one told you, but Avdol was also wondering how correct Joeseph was in insisting you liked him as more than a close friend.  
Being used to the bubbly, enthusiastic personality you had when you lived with him, he had his suspicions about your feelings for him once he noticed how distant and reserved you were with most everyone else. He quickly grew to care for you, but never thought much about pursuing his feelings further. Yet he felt in this moment he wanted nothing more than to protect you forever, and keep those tears away, ready to stay by your side to do so.  
“It’s okay (y/n). The shot wasn’t fatal. It’s me, Im back.” He almost cooed still rubbing your back gently.  
“I cant believe youre really here!” You cried out burying your face into his chest.  
“Seems like you’ve had it worse than me these past weeks.” He says resting a cheek on the top of your head as he hugged you.  
You move your head away from his chest and quickly wipe some tears from your face. You smiled at him, your face so near his.  
You couldn’t help but stare and almost fell into a daze looking over his beautiful eyes, his unique scar, his full soft-looking lips. As you’re committing his face to your memory, you impulsively lean in closer and he doesn’t pull away as you get so close you noses are touching.  
“Muhammed, I felt almost lost without you.” You whispered softly, so desperately wanting to convey your love despite still being afraid to say it. You’ve only known him for a couple months, and weren’t even dating! In your last relationship you didn’t say “i love you” until nearly year 2 for Christ’s sake.  
“From now on I promise I’ll look after myself for you, okay?” He whispers in response, warming your heart. You close the space between your lips with a gentle kiss. He melts into the kiss, one of his hands moving to cup your face softly. You pull away, for a moment somewhat surprised to feel him returning your affection. Now he’s the one leaning in for a kiss and you feel your heart skip a beat. As your lips meet you pull him closer to you, deepening the kiss, and becoming desperate for more. Avdol was slowly remembering that he was completely naked underneath you as you straddled him while kneeling. This wasn’t how he pictured your first interaction after returning, but he supposed he couldn’t complain.  
You feel something lightly poke at your crotch and glance down to see the towel he had used to cover himself was now tented up. To think the whirlwind of emotions you were experiencing minutes ago could so quickly be replaced by horniness after noticing this. He looked away and tried to shift so you weren’t positioned right over his member. With his complexion it was hard to tell, but you saw a faint blush on his face.  
“Why, , , why dont you get up. So i can get dressed.” He suggested, sounding a bit anxious.  
Your hands began exploring his bare chest and abs and you leaned in to kiss his cheek.  
“Being honest, I don’t want you to.” You whispered. Maybe you were being a bit ridiculous trying to fuck him as soon as you learned he was alive, but hey, either one of you could die for real at some point during this. You both accepted that fate. May as well make a move when you could.  
“Maybe instead I can get undressed too and well be even.” You murmurred a hand on his cheek gently guiding his face to look at you.  
“So you missed me that much, huh?” He said with a bit of a laugh, causing you to now be the one blushing. At least he was sounding more at ease now.  
You leaned in to kiss him again and lowered your hips so you were pressed against his member still hidden by just a towel. He gasps softy and starts trailing kisses down your neck.  
You start softly and slowly grinding your hips against him and the quietest of moans escapes his lips. Realizing it was about time you let him get off the bathroom floor, you stood up and extend a hand to help him up so you could continue on the bed. He gets up and lets the towel fall off of him as you guide him to his bed.  
You politely moved his folded clothes onto a dresser before plopping yourself onto the bed, laying on your back.  
He climbs on top, his legs on either side of you and you cant help but stare at his sizable member.  
“What are you licking your lips for, do I excite you that much?” He whispered with even more confidence in his voice now.  
Completely called out, you look away, your face feeling as hot as the rest of your body in this moment.  
“You can undress me if you’d like”, you mumble hesitant to stare directly at him with your hidden request.  
“(Y/n), you invited yourself into my home only four days after we met. We were living together before this trip, there’s no need for you to act shy now.” He chuckled with a sincere smile as he called you out even more. He bends down to kiss you and this time  
you part your lips to snake a tongue into his mouth. He mimics your actions while his hands run up and down your sides. He grabs the end of your shirt and slowly lifts it upwards as the two of you make out. He parts from you to takes off your shirt and unclasp your bra before going in for another kiss. His hands are massaging your breasts while your fingers weave into his slightly damp hair. He’s now pinching and lightly tugging at your nipples, relishing all your gasps and soft moans. You start bucking up against him, desperate for his touch on your crotch, already wet with excitement. He chuckles softly and smiles before laying beside you, so he could wiggle his hands down your pants. You quickly unbutton them as your jeans were definitely too tight to sneak into and he helps slide them off of you.  
He trails a couple fingers up and down your slit, still clothed by what you considered to be embarrassingly wet panties.  
“Guess you clearly don’t need these anymore.” He murmured with a smile as he removed them. He continues gently tracing his fingers along the outside of your entrance and up to your clit where your breath hitched. He starts rubbing your clit lightly and you moan into his kiss. He moves his fingers lower again this time teasing your entrance. You buck your hips into his hand lightly urging him to glide his fingers deeper in. He starts with one digit before soon adding in another as he pushes deep inside you. He starts a steady pace of moving in and out before switching to massage your clit again. You feel your stomach coil tight and your eyes haze over as he continues to switch between fingering you and rubbing your clit.  
He pulls his lips away from yours to shower your neck with kisses. He moves his head lower trailing the kisses to your breast. He teasingly licks one of the pink buds as his fingers continue thrusting in and out of you. You arch your back in pleasure pushing your breast against his mouth more, and he lightly bites causing you to gasp loudly. He eventually continues trailing his kisses south again, moving his hand to grip your thigh as his lips make their way down your stomach. You glance away, your face flushed red, knowing what was coming next. He continues kissing down your inner thighs and you turn back to see what he’s doing. You shuddered at the sight of the man you cared for so dearly between your legs, your eyes hazed over as he’s nipping at and kissing your thighs, so close to where you need him.  
He glances up and you feel his smile against your leg as he makes eye contact with you. He pulls his head to your entrance and licks tauntingly slowly while your eye lids flutter and you toss your head back.  
He continues slowly licking and teasing your entrance while you whine, until you’re shamelessly grinding into his face needing him in deeper.  
“Muhammed, please. . .” You moan out, to which he promptly responded. He pushes your legs further out and snakes his tongue in as deep as he can get. You instinctively grab a hold of his hair and he continues fucking you with his tongue.  
When he pulls out you whimper until you feel his hot tongue on your clit licking and gently sucking as his fingers replace his space inside you. You’re a mess of whines and moans and hes humming against you, moaning himself as he’s enjoying all the sounds you’re making.  
Your stomach feels tight and hot as youre about to come undone.  
“Muhammed im gonna cum!” You moan out thrusting into his fingers while his tongue swirls around your sensitive bud.  
“Please do” he responds glancing up, his lips brushing against your skin as he speaks.  
And with that you were finishing against his face, shouting his name in pleasure. You collapse all your limbs down onto the bed and take a minute to catch your breath before you roll over and sit up right.  
“Come on, lay down.” You said guiding him so you could position yourself so your entrance was right over his now throbbing erection.  
His eyes widen and he grins before resting his hands on your hips, more than ready for you to ride him.  
You slowly lower yourself, easing onto him, muttering a curse as you’re pressed against his base.  
“Oh god you’re so tight.” He whispers as a hand moved to grip your thigh tightly. You began bouncing up and down, moaning out his name and more curses as you pick up your pace.  
Your hands squeeze onto his shoulders and you cant help but grin as you notice him staring wide eyes at your bouncing boobs.  
“Good god, how are you so gorgeous?” He whispered. You probably would have blushed if you weren’t so preoccupied with riding his large cock.  
“I could ask you the same.” You managed to pant out.  
You yelp as he starts thrusting up into you, your eye lids fluttering and eyes rolling back into your head, as he got that spot of yours that wracked you with pleasure. Your center is hot and you know your already nearing your second release.  
“You wouldn’t have a condom here would you?” You panted out between soft moans and gasps.  
He shook his head no before grabbing your hips to slow down your movements. You raised yourself off of him and shifted to roll underneath.  
“If you get on top you could easily finish on my stomach or chest.” You murmur as you swing one leg onto his shoulder.  
“Anywhere on you sounds good to me.” He whispered teasingly, happily watching your face redden.  
He enters you again and you throw your head back in pleasure hands tightly gripping onto the sheets underneath you. He thrusts into you deep each time, and you start to again tighten around him.  
“Mm faster” you moan out while your leg moves off his shoulder to wrap around him. He happily obliges and your hands grab onto his shoulders, nails scratching his back and digging into him, as your lost in sensation. Feeling his stomach tightening as well, he moves a hand to your clit to rub softly as he kept thrusting into you. You were howling his name out in pleasure, again hot and at your peak  
“Fuck, Muhammed, I cant take any more, Ahh~” you moan out before you climax again, seeing stars against your shut eye lids, his fingers still rubbing circles as he pulls out of you.  
He grabs his cock and quickly pumps, and at the sight, you moan under him, “My darling, please come on me.” a smile on your face as you hold eye contact.  
He releases all over you, groaning out your name, spurting even on your face as his semen shot out further than either of you were expecting.  
“Oh eew!!” you giggled out as you absentmindedly use your hand to wipe your face.  
Avdol who was now plopped down back against the bed laughs while shaking his head. After catching his breath he got up to get a damp towel to help clean you off.  
After he gets his underwear on he plops back down next to you and you cuddle into him.  
“Im so glad you’re here Muhammed.” You murmur while he strokes your hair softly.

He was happy but felt something was off. He realized he felt like he was waiting for a love confession and, once he realized this, was not sure why it hasn’t come.  
Once he acknowledged out loud a woman he’d never met before decided to live with him after four days of knowing him, he also thought of all the compliments, all the hugs - something you didn’t do with any of the other guys, all the times he felt someone staring and turned to meet your gaze followed by a friendly smile. Jeez you even often grabbed his hand to hold onto while walking beside him.  
Avdol stared at you as he thought all of this, and when he caught your gaze you tilted your head and knitted your eye brows together, wondering what he was thinking.  
“(Y/n), I love you.” He whispered before kissing your forehead.  
Your jaw dropped at the words and you couldn’t help but glance a way  
“R-really?” You stammered out. “You haven’t even known me that long how can you be sure?”  
He laughed before holding you tighter against him, and kissing the top of your head.  
“We may have not have known each other long but we know each other very well, wouldn’t you agree.”  
And now you were feeling like a dumb ass for hesitating to acknowledge your feelings. In the about two months you’ve roomed with him you shared more of yourself and your life than most of your friends back home even knew about. Honestly there wasn’t a person alive you were closer to at this point.  
“You know, I was thinking it was just a dumb crush, but Muhammed Avdol, I think Ive been in love with you since our first conversation. I love you. Im in love with you. Im so glad you love me too.” You announced excited to finally say it put loud, wrapping an arm around him.  
He chuckled softly, smiling ear to ear after hearing you finally say it. Wrapped up in each others arms you both knew you’d have to get up sooner or later. But for now you were blissfully enjoying each others warmth and softness, a truly happy and much needed moment before needing to get back to your journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Spreading some love 4 my boy Avdol.


End file.
